Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series
Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series is an American ongoing multi-camera sitcom which premiered on April 17, 2015 on Disney Channel. The series stars Mary Wary as Security Guard and Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy. The series is based off the game Five Nights at Freddy's and the movie franchise. The characters and cast consists the same people as the movie franchise. This is also the second mini series that premiered on the Disney Channel. On July 8, 2018, Disney Channel announced the series will return in October 2018 with an all new cast and it will be animated instead. The series is created by Cyrus Uy. Cast Season 1-5 *Mary Wary as Security Guard/Nightmare Chica *Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy/Springtrap/Nightmare Fredbear *Floyd Martinez as Bonnie/Nightmare Bonnie *Rekaya Starlight as Chica/Phantom Chica (Season 1-3) *George Delanivias as Foxy/Nightmare Foxy/Phantom Foxy *Christian Simpson as Freddy/Nightmare Freddy/Phantom Freddy *Anna Nisbet as The Puppet/Nightmarionne/Phantom Puppet *Matthew Madley as Balloon Boy/Nightmare Mini Freddles/Phantom BB *Stuart Philips as Toy Freddy/Nightmare BB *Bradley Steven Perry as Toy Bonnie *Ailsa Maplesden as Toy Chica/Nightmare Cupcake *Emma Nisbet as Mangle/Phantom Mangle/Nightmare Mangle *Swarm Spikeman as Golden Freddy *Ross Lynch as Purple Man *Zac Efron as Phone Dude/Nightmare *Cameron Boyce as Plushtrap *Peyton Meyer as The Child/The Crying Child Season 6 *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Security Guard *Shawn Simpson as Freddy/Toy Freddy/Phantom Freddy/Nightmare Freddy/Funtime Freddy *Christian Simpson as Bonnie/Toy Bonnie/Nightmare Bonnie/Bonnet *Dove Cameron as Chica/Toy Chica/Phantom Chica/Nightmare Chica/Cupcake *Cameron Boyce as Foxy/Phantom Foxy/Nightmare Foxy *Laura Marano as Mangle/Phantom Mangle/Nightmare Mangle/Funtime Foxy *Joesph Prince as Marionette/Phantom Puppet/Nightmarionee *Jincz as Baby *Rebecca Jackson as Ballora *Ross McClenton as Golden Freddy *Shane Harper as Purple Man *Jordan Fisher as Phone Dude/Nightmare *Shane Simpson as Plushtrap *Asher Angel as The Child/The Crying Child Series Overview Episodes Season 1 This is the first season of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series. It consist of 13 episodes which premiered on April 17, 2015. *''Episode 1: Bite Of 87'' (April 17, 2015) (premiered) (17.5 million viewers) (SERIES PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Origin Of Golden Freddy'' (April 24, 2015) (premiered) (12.5 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Origin Of The Puppet'' (May 1, 2015) (premiered) (10.9 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Marionette Caused Everything?'' (May 8, 2015) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Pink Guy'' (May 15, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Ballon Girl'' (May 22, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Night 1'' (May 29, 2015) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Night 2'' (June 5, 2015) (premiered) (5.6 million viewers) *''Episode 9: It's Me'' (June 12, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) *''Episode 10: Nightmare Foxy'' (June 19, 2015) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) *''Episode 11: Fredbear's Family Diner'' (June 26, 2015) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 12: Purple Guy'' (July 3, 2015) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers) *''Episode 13: Nightmare Chica'' (July 10, 2015) (premiered) (3.1 million viewers) (SEASON FINALE) Season 2 Season 2 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on April 29, 2015. It consist of 10 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 23 episodes. It premiered on July 24, 2015. *''Episode 1: What Happened To Sprngtrap?'' (July 24, 2015) (premiered) (2.2 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Security Guard'' (July 31, 2015) (premiered) (2.0 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Phone Calls'' (August 7, 2015) (premiered) (1.4 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Sounds & Springtrap'' (August 14, 2015) (premiered) (1.6 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Nightmare'' (August 21, 2015) (premiered) (2.3 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Nightmare Bonnie'' (August 28, 2015) (premiered) (1.8 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Puppet Master'' (September 11, 2015) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Caught'' (September 18, 2015) (premiered) (1.9 million viewers) *''Episode 9: Nightmare Freddy'' (September 25, 2015) (premiered) (1.7 million viewers) *''Episode 10: The Silver Eyes''' (October 16, 2015) (premiered) (1.5 million viewers) (SEASON FINALE) Season 3 Season 3 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on December 11, 2015. It consist of 15 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 38 episodes. It premiered on January 15, 2016. *''Episode 1: Dismantle'' (January 15, 2016) (premiered) (2.6 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Simple Twist Of Fate'' (January 22, 2016) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Night 3'' (January 29, 2016) (premiered) (2.7 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Night 4'' (February 12, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Nightmare Mangle'' (February 19, 2016) (premiered) (2.5 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Balloon Boy'' (February 26, 2016) (premiered) (1.7 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Help Me'' (March 11, 2016) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Revenge'' (March 18, 2016) (premiered) (2.9 million viewers) *''Episode 9: Nightmare Fredbear'' (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers) *''Episode 10: Plushtrap'' (April 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.0 million viewers) *''Episode 11: Nightmare Cupcake'' (May 13, 2016) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 12: System Restart'' (May 20, 2016) (premiered) (2.6 million viewers) *''Episode 13: Night 5'' (May 27, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers) *''Episode 14: Night 6'' (June 10, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) *''Episode 15: Nightmare In Action'' (June 17, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers) (SEASON FINALE) Season 4 Season 4 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on April 5, 2016. It consist of 18 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 56 episodes. It premiered on July 15, 2016. *''Episode 1: Night 7'' (July 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Night 8'' (July 22, 2016) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Why Stay'' (July 29, 2016) (premiered) (2.6 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Patience'' (August 12, 2016) (premiered) (3.0 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Home Sweet Home'' (August 19, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers) *''Episode 6: Stranger'' (August 26, 2016) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 7: I Just Wanna Leave'' (September 2, 2016) (premiered) (2.2 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Blink Of An Eye'' (September 9, 2016) (premiered) (2.5 million viewers) *''Episode 9: Left Behind'' (September 16, 2016) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers) *''Episode 10: The Code'' (September 23, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) *''Episode 11: Hush, Hush'' (September 30, 2016) (premiered) (2.4 million viewers) *''Episode 12: Bullseye'' (October 7, 2016) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers) *''Episode 13: Halloween Part 1'' (October 14, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) *''Episode 14: Halloween Part 2'' (October 21, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) *''Episode 15: Night 9'' (November 4, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers) *''Episode 16: Night 10'' (November 11, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) *''Episode 17: Game Over'' (November 18, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) *''Episode 18: The Final Chapter'' (November 25, 2016) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) (SEASON FINALE) Season 5 Season 5 of Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series was renewed on September 20, 2016. It will consist of 24 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 80 episodes. It premiered on January 6, 2017. *''Episode 1: Hell House'' (January 6, 2017) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE) *''Episode 2: Friday the 13th'' (January 13, 2017) (premiered) (5.6 million viewers) *''Episode 3: Sleep Tight'' (January 20, 2017) (premiered) (5.6 million viewers) *''Episode 4: Night 11'' (January 27, 2017) (premiered) (5.4 million viewers) *''Episode 5: Night 12'' (February 10, 2017) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) *''Episode 6: No Exit'' (February 17, 2017) (premiered) (5.3 million viewers) *''Episode 7: Fresh Blood'' (February 24, 2017) (premiered) (6.2 million viewers) *''Episode 8: Raise A Little Hell'' (March 3, 2017) (premiered) (5.5 million viewers) *Episode 9: Speak Of The Devil'' (March 10, 2017) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers) *Episode 10: Lights Out'' (March 17, 2017) (premiered) (7.3 million viewers) *Episode 11: Danger Danger '' (March 24, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) *Episode 12: Mirage'' (March 31, 2017) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) *Episode 13: The Things We Left Behind'' (April 7, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) *Episode 14: Same Song'' (April 14, 2017) (premiered) (5.9 million viewers) *Episode 15: Father Knows Best'' (April 21, 2017) (premiered) (7.4 million viewers) *Episode 16: Night 13'' (April 28, 2017) (premiered) (5.7 million viewers) *Episode 17: Night 14'' (May 5, 2017) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) *Episode 18: Bedtime Stories'' (May 12, 2017) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers) *Episode 19: I'm No Angel'' (May 19, 2017) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) *Episode 20: Night 15'' (May 26, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) *Episode 21: Night 16'' (June 2, 2017) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers) *Episode 22: All Hell Breaks Lose Part 1'' (June 9, 2017) (premiered) (8.8 million viewers) *Episode 23: All Hell Breaks Lose Part 2'' (June 16, 2017) (premiered) (9.5 million viewers) *Episode 24: The End'' (June 23, 2017) (SEASON FINALE) (premiered) (10.9 million viewers) Season 6 On July 8, 2018, Disney Channel announced that the series would return in October 2018, meaning a sixth season is happening but the series will contain animated episode and a brand new cast. This season will consist of 20 episodes. *''Episode 1: We’re Back (October 20, 2018) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers) (SEASON PREMIERE)'' *''Episode 2: History of Sister Location (October 27, 2018) (premiered) (4.3 milliom viewers)'' *''Episode 3: The Link (November 3, 2018) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Lurking (November 10, 2018) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: Red Blood (November 17, 2018) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Darkness Beyond (November 24, 2018) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: Christmas Nightmare, Part 1 (December 1, 2018) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 8: Christmas Nightmare, Part 2 (December 8, 2018) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: Christmas Nightmare, Part 3 (December 15, 2018) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 10: The Joy of Creating (January 5, 2019)'' *''Episode 11: Scream (January 12, 2019)'' *''Episode 12: Serial Killing (January 19, 2019)'' *''Episode 13: Crossroads (January 26, 2019)'' *''Episode 14: Connection, Part 1 (February 2, 2019)'' *''Episode 15: Connection, Part 2 (February 9, 2019)'' *''Episode 16: Connection, Part 3 (February 16, 2019)'' Category:Series Category:Five Nights At Freddy's